Why Would You Do This on a Swingset
Why Would You Do This on a Swingset is the third episode of BFB and the 40th episode overall. It was released on Friday, December 8th, 2017. Team Ice Cube! lost. Leafy was eliminated with 6926 votes. Synopsis TBA Deaths #Pie explodes when Gelatin throws a fork at her. #Pen gets pushed into Black Hole when a fork is thrown at him. #Four may have died when Balloony crushes him with his finger (Debatable). #Leafy may have died when she was sucked into Four (Debatable). Trivia *'Running gag': Everytime Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death!", a person dies, and then says, "And character is dead!" *Tree in now added into the intro (in between Tennis Ball and Gelatin). *When Barf Bag is showing scientific evidence that barf molecules do not infect her brain to Lollipop, all that's on the board are the weird sounds that are heard in episode 1b of BFDI, when Leafy, Coiny and Ice Cube fly over a group of weird creatures. **"I'M SCARED" is a reference to what Ice Cube says during that same flight. **There is also a graph, but it is unclear if that is referencing to anything. *X is the first host to sob in BFB. *BFB has confirmed that each episode in the fourth season will be released every Friday within 2 weeks, (except for this occasion, since both Satomi and Michael spent a week with their families for Thanksgiving, causing it to delay a week ahead) *This episode is the first time Leafy has ever been eliminated. *This episode is also the first time David was up for Cake at Stake and isn't eliminated, and the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two. *This episode has the most votes ever for an object show and for a BFDI season, at 19,843. *This is the first delayed episode of BFB *This episode is the second time an original character is eliminated in BFB (Leafy). The first is Pencil. **This episode is also the second time in a row where the team captain is the first contestant eliminated from their team. **This episode also marks the first time one of the three finalists in season 1 is eliminated. *Woody’s scream and sigh of relief from BFDI 3, BFDI 4, and BFDI 5 is reused. *The music from Ballers was used after Cake at Stake. *Bracelety doesn't have any lines in this episode. **This is also the first time Bracelety is seen without her sign (excluding the intro). *Saw's wooden handle still hasn't been replaced in this episode. *It is the second time Bleh has almost been up for elimination. *Carykh, one of the storyboard writers, said that the hosts were meant to be squished (shorter vertically than horizontally) in this episode. *This is the third consecutive episode where A Better Name Than That placed 6th. *Since Balloony said that the eliminated contestants go into eternal algebra class, and Four said "You aren't supposed to know that" after, it's possible that the eliminated contestants do go into eternal algebra class. *Leafy was eliminated with 6926 votes, which is the most ever. *There are not recommandet characters in this episode Goofs/Errors *When Four is seen preparing for the intro, he doesn't have the forks that hit him. But in the scene after the intro, the forks reappear on him. *Due to a lack of space, Tree needs to be resized in the intro and looks quite smaller than Tennis Ball. *When team Free Food is seen on their swing, Bell is missing her string. *When Iance was trying to put Fanny on the top of the stringset, Lightning was armless. *Snowball was always seen on Iance, even though he was on Bleh this episode. *Lollipop was recovered by Four, despite being shown alive at the end of BFB 2. Cultural References *The "Do-da-da-da-do-do-do" that Four was saying after Leafy was saying sorry to Roboty was a recycled line from X Finds Out His Value, which was his first line. **The same applies to the "I'm not the one who doesn't know their value", a reference to the same video. *When Firey was staring at Leafy's elimination, it may have been a reference to Leafy and Firey's relationship. *Woody makes his classic reaction from season 1 in Cake At Stake. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes